Bondrewd
|status= Alive (consciousness living through other delvers) |occupation= Delver |class= White Whistle |relatives= Prushka (daughter)(not blood related) |first_appearance= Chapter 15 (Manga) |seiyuu= }} Bondrewd "The Novel", also known as "The Lord of Dawn"/'"The Sovereign of Dawn"' is a legendary white whistle delver who has made many great discoveries about the secrets of the Abyss. A researcher fascinated by the Abyss, he has made morally questionable experiments and resorted to illegal means in order to get funds for his research, selling artifacts illicitly, developing dangerous drugs and even experimenting on living humans. His methods go against all the ethical principles of delvers, but he's allowed to continue due to his outstanding results. Ten years ago, he did the unthinkable by establishing a large base named Idofront in the deepest area within the 5th Layer of the Abyss, as well as securing a route to the inviolable 6th Layer. Appearance Bondrewd is a tall man sporting mostly black clothing, with a longcoat and a suit. He always covers his face with a black helmet. His main body also has what appears to be a lizard tail, which is presumed to originate from an artifact. His white whistle is sculpted into the shape of two hands clasped together in prayer. Personality Bondrewd is a man who values knowledge above else, even in the wake of whatever moral issues that may occur from his actions. He is willing to sacrifice anyone and everyone in the pursuit of it, not out of malice but because he feels that they need to be prepared for whatever will come as the next 2000 year period approaches. He remembers the names of each of the individuals he's sacrificed to that point, seeing it as a necessity. He doesn't show hostility to those he faces. Rather, he praises them if they manage to get the advantage over him. History At some point in the past, Bondrewd was responsible for some unclear criminal offense in a foreign country and a bounty was placed for his head. Regardless of this, he became a delver and did anything he could to obtain funds for his research of the Abyss, selling drugs made through human experiments on the black market, selling artifacts and relics illegally, and many other questionable acts. Some bounty hunters would show up to claim his head, but they would all disappear and eventually no one would approach him out of fear. 15 years ago, he managed to steal the Special-Grade Artifact, the Zoaholic, and used it to spread his conciousness on multiple bodies, creating the "Praying Hands". Five years later, the achievement that earned him the rank of a White Whistle was made. Probably after years of work, he established a large operating base in the 5th Layer and secured a passage to the 6th Layer using an ancient altar of the past. When he became a white whistle, he used his original body as the material for the Life-Reverberating Stone necessary to make the whistle, becoming his own whistle himself. Since then, "Bondrewd" became nothing but a soul moving between bodies with the use of the Zoaholic. Despite this, his pursuit for knowledge of the Abyss remained just as strong. Plot Abilities Cartridges: Bon creates specialized packages made from the flesh and essence of other humans to sustain his energy''' and combat the curse of the abyss. Created using living humans who exhibit love and loyalty to Bon. For portability, only the brain and vital organs of children are used. The curse is deflected away from Bon and into the cartridge instead. A cocktail of drugs is also used to induce a state of ecstasy and terror in the cartridge to boost the curse combating efficiency. Bon is able to avoid the loss of humanity from ascending in the sixth layer and instead receive The Blessing of the Abyss. '''Soul-Slave Machine, Auction Name: Zoaholic. '''Special Grade Artifact. A horrifying artifact capable of planting the soul of the user, taking control of another. The soul that's been planted can also be shared among those others. Simply being touched with it is enough to get someone planted, and it's nigh impossible to escape the enchantment. The user and the subject don't necessarily have to be humans, since when it was first discovered, small animals were manipulating small insects into getting eaten. Humans are incapable of enduring the division of their consciousness by it. After a period of time, post-usage, their consciousness will eventually disperse, making them invalids. Bondrewd's consciousness seems to have been altered to something that is no longer human as a result of repeated duplication. However, it seems that his spirit for intellectual pursuit remains still. Chapter 36 Page 25 Bon can transfer his consciousness to another body to escape death by removing his head and placing it in a new host, most prevalently his prayers hand followers. '''Shared Perception: He can view events through the eyes of those who he has implanted a fragment of his soul within, including Nanachi. Ascending to the Morning Star: Produced from an artifact, the Stairway of Light. It releases a band of light to strike at the reflected target. It has the capability to strike the object where the user strongly focuses on, at multiple targets, and even fire where rays cannot be reflected. Hidden within illegal auctions, this one of a kind artifact kept secret by the Lord of Dawn is of an unknown grade. It had the name Stairway of Light as its auction name, but even after being processed, it is still called by the same name. It's the mysterious ray of light that comes out of gapped mask. It seems like that it won't damage anything that the user doesn't focus on, so it won't cause any problem with the things it hits while it's being reflected and zigzagging. Chapter 34 Page 29 Curse Needle, Auction Name: Shaker. An unknown grade artifact that shoots darts cut from another artifact, the Curse Steel. The Curse Steel is an artifact capable of inducing the burden in those who touch it. Current, it is concealed by Bondrewd. It is a terrifying artifact capable of inducing a curse, but there are plenty of creatures of the deep that are resistant to the curse of the Abyss. In short, this is mainly used against human opponents. His social relationships should be pretty obvious here. Obviously, it won't do anything against Reg, who is curse-proof. Touching the Moon, Auction Name: Far Caress. A second grade artifact capable of manipulating countless tendrils. Incredibly tough and elastic. Strictly speaking, it's not exactly an artifact, but a native creature enclosed, within a cylinder. It's classified as an artifact simply because it cannot be collected outisde of the Abyss. It's categorized as a second grade artifact because its unwieldiness, but Bondrewd used the myriads of himself to grasp the essence of this artifact and dramatically increased its effectiveness. Cgaoter 35 Page 21 Canopy Unto Dawn, Auction Name: Unknown. A processed artifact of unknown grade. It is a custom-made full body armor specialized for the Praying Hand's battle and delving use. A complex assembly made with artifacts and bio-fibers, hiding a multitude of built-in weapons. However, the user remains unprotected against the burden of climbing upwards and must take proper measures separately. Mechanisms made to ease up Bondrewd's consciousness-sharing are also provided. 'Origin-guiding Light, Auction Name: Sparagmos. '''A processed artifact of unkown grade. An artifact that generates a mysterious blade of light. Things it hits will undoubtedly disintegrate, without any exceptions. It can only work for short durations of time and makes a lot of heat. It is possible that it's of the same kind as Reg's incinerator. it possesses an unknown power, capable of rewriting the rules of the Abyss. By the way, it seems like it has never appeared at auction, which means that its auction name is something that he made up himself. Just like how Riko would as well, he went along with that. Quotes *(To Riko and Reg) ''"I am Bondrewd. Delver of the Abyss. The Lord of Dawn, as some people call me." Trivia *"Sparagamos" is the Ancient Greek rite of cutting apart and dismembering a sacrifice to be offered to the gods. References Category:Characters Category:Delvers Category:White Whistles Category:Abyss Characters